


The best day of Roy's life

by 9only



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only
Summary: Roy finally wins the heart of woman of his dreams. He becomes the happiest boy in the world.
Relationships: Niime/Roy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The best day of Roy's life

Roy has a secret fetish, he likes older women. And no one is more irresistible to him than Niime, she is so hard to get and this makes her even more desirable. She is sexy, powerful, snarky, and Roy is infatuated like if she throwed a spell on him.

Roy then tries to seduce Niime. His efforts succeed and he manages to make the old hag spread her LEGS for him.

"Ohhh….yes…yes….Raaa! Take me!" she shouts.

 _'Fuck yeah! She sounds pretty damn enthusiastic there.'_ He thinks with a hard on

"I'm going to make you feel like a young girl again" Roy whispers sensually

They kiss passionately, then she sits on Roy's dick and starts making circular movements. Her belly is flabby, full of bumps that swing when she moves, which makes Roy really horny. She touches herself while riding him and grunts like a wild pig.

Then they kiss again, and he understands the meaning of life. He is happy now.

Then she starts scratching his back and he cums inside her. She starts to come and starts shaking as if she has an epileptic fit. Roy is worried fearing that he killed Niime with his dick. He wants to help her but she holds him tight and enjoys her climax. Later she falls asleep with a big smile on her face. Then he realizes that he has fallen in love with this 80-years-old grandma.

Afterwards Roy says to Niime:

"You are just amazing. I love you."

"I love you too" Niime replied.

He gets up and leaves the room with a big smile.He's whistling dreamily.Then he bumps into Larum and Lilina.The two vipers were looking for him, as always

"Where do you think you're going? I prepared a special dance for you!" asks Larum.

“Roy you promised that you would spend more time with me” demands Lilina in an strident tone.

But Roy doesn't listen and keeps walking like a fool in love. The two girls then see Niime leaving Roy's room, and realize that they don't stand a chance. They lost to the competition.


End file.
